Some Days, Some Nights
by DaynaJD
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and ficlets from Mugen's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **These are just a bunch of drabbles written from Mugen's POV. They follow the show, for the most part, so spoilers for episodes 1 thru 26. These haven't been polished, so I'm sure there are a few mistakes here and there. Let me know and I'll fix them, or I'll fix them later as I re-read and re-edit. Anywhom, on with the show. Enjoy! Please review.

Oh, Samurai Champloo doesn't belong to me (obviously). This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The first time he saved her, he wasn't really in it to _save_ her. He just wanted the free food and the chance of a fight. Of course, the bastards hadn't been much of a fight and the place burned to the ground, so no free food. But it hadn't been a complete waste of time. That arrogant bastard of a samurai had provided some entertainment. So, yeah, not a total wash. Plus, he had a nice workout against the city guards.

It certainly hadn't been about saving the girl, though.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure why he saved her the second time. As that bitch of woman who poisoned him said "Right about now, that girl companion of yours is probably…" a little pit formed in his stomach. Crap. He'd raced back to the shack she was _supposed_ to be sleeping in only to find it empty.

Shit. The stupid bitch had to go and get herself kidnapped, and the bastards left a clue. He'd picked up the post and gone after her, still not really sure why. She was gone, he was home free. Oh right, the stupid antidote. He needed the antidote and the only way to get it was to find whoever took that stupid bitch.

So, really he wasn't saving her, just using her to save himself.


	3. Chapter 3

He liked to pretend that he didn't remember the first time she saved him (and that time with the bomb wasn't a save. It was more like…an assist. He _could_ have gotten out of there no problem without her help). He'd been half-drowned, that poison settling into his limbs, making them like wet noodles. That one-armed bastard was on his back and it was getting harder to breath. He barely heard it happen, but suddenly the weight was gone and he knew it was because of her.

It wasn't like he'd been in trouble or anything. He could have gotten out of it. Eventually.

Like hell he was going to thank her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I forgot to mention that the dialogue I use is from the subbed version of the anime. Also, I forgot to say that the title for this story comes from _Battlecry_, the opening song from the anime. That's it. Thanks for reading. Please review. I love reviews.

---------------------------------------------

He got that little pit in his stomach again. It just popped up out of nowhere. He was walking away from that village, ready to be on his own again, when, bam. A vision of her shouting at him, of all things, popped into his head and that little pit dropped into his stomach.

That stupid bitch hadn't been around the whorehouse when he showed up to save her. What the fuck? He came all the back, and she had the nerve to have already escaped. He was pissed by the time he found her and itching for a good fight. Too bad those Yakuza guys were such pansies. And then she hadn't even thanked him for coming back.

Bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

This really had to stop. Why couldn't that stupid bitch stay out of trouble? Not that he cared or anything. Only, when she didn't come back by morning, that nagging little pit was back in his stomach. That _really_ had to _stop_ because he really didn't care. So he was just out for a walk. And he just happened to walk past the house he'd seen her at last night. And there was that book just lying on the floor. Next to a few pictures of her.

Son of a bitch.

And those guys, who he'd beaten up the day before, they were the ones who kidnapped her. Well, he guessed it was time for a little fun. So he wasn't really after her. He was after them and saving her from being sold into the slave trade was just a part of that.

Yeah because he didn't care anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn it. Couldn't that little moron stay out of trouble for five fucking minutes without him? Them. He meant them. Him and the samurai. Because he didn't care. He was after that pickpocket. That little bastard stole all their money and he didn't get a chance to eat. That guy was dead.

"Wait! Let the boy go," she yelled. What the fuck?! Let him go? And by the time he recovered from the shock of _her_ telling _him_ what to do, the police were there, and the kid was out the window, and fuck it. Of course, she did kind of help out in the fight. But she didn't even thank him for rescuing her. Again. Not that he would rescue her.

He was there for the pickpocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yay, another update. Thanks for reading so far. Thanks DaddysGirl for the one review. Hey, all you people reading, why aren't you reviewing? I can't know if you liked it (or didn't') if you don't tell me. So, let me know. Hope you enjoy these next three. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time he was actually asked to save her, he completely fucked up. Not that it was really his fault. _She_ was the one who bought the fake travel permits. _She_ was the one who showed them the fake travel permits. So really, it was _her_ fault and _he_ had to save her sorry ass _again_.

Actually it sounded like fun. At least at first. A place no one ever came back from. Well, he sure as hell was going to come back from it. It wasn't like he planned on being captured. That hole was fucking hidden. And what the hell was that strange plant? He'd been distracted by the weird plant and hadn't noticed the fucking hole in the ground. Yeah, that was it.

Besides, she survived. They survived, he meant they because he really didn't give one rat's ass about her surviving. Except, there was that little pit in his stomach, _again_, and that shit seriously _needed_ to _stop_.

Damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

He actually hadn't been sure if he'd come back that time. That guy with the weird sword and weird stance and weird attack could have killed him. Almost did. He'd trained for two solid weeks. He hadn't done that since…come to think of it, he'd never really trained like that before. But he couldn't die. Not yet. He made a promise to her.

No, he had to kill the samurai, and just when did that stupid promise start to mean anything to him? It was a stupid promise to some stupid kid, and, well…fuck. He certainly didn't need her to remind him of that stupid promise.

And that little thing she did with the rocks. Like she was his fucking wife or something. He didn't need any luck from her. Hell, with her kind of luck, it was a wonder he went back at all.

But he did go back.


	9. Chapter 9

He actually kind of liked the rain. It was the sound it made, mostly, that little splash as it hit the dirt. Of course, that girl had to bitch and nag and it kind of ruined the sound of the rain. Jin this and Jin that. He usually just pretended to sleep when she went off about the samurai. It was better than being yelled at for ignoring her.

She'd practically begged him to help save that stupid jerk. Hey, he left, didn't he? It wasn't _his_ job to go chasing after some pathetic, son of a bitch samurai who basically told her he was leaving. He could hear the hurt in her voice when he took off. She'd even said they were "through as friends." Not that he'd meant to listen to them, of course.

He was just listening to the sound of the rain.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks to DaddysGirl and Sambucivox for the reviews. At least I know two people are reading my story. ;) Please leave me a review and tell me if you liked it or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He always knew his past would catch up to him one day. He knew it was time the second he saw her sitting on that stretch of beach with those blue bands around her wrists. Those hated those blue bands. He couldn't even speak to her. Didn't even want to look at her. And that fucking son of bitch Mukuro. He'd gotten soft. That was the only explanation for why he lost that idiotic game to that bastard.

But her voice when he left. She called out his name, but he couldn't even turn around. He just couldn't take that look he knew was plastered on her face. That day was the second time she saved his life. He didn't want to leave. He could see her face, yelling at him of course, and it almost brought a smirk to his lips. Almost because he remembered other things too. He was going to kill that fucker.

Actually, it was the second and third time she saved him, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He was barely alive, but he remembered her, remembered hearing her voice and…her tears. Was she actually sad when she thought he was dead?

No one had ever cried over him before.


	11. Chapter 11

All's he'd wanted was to get laid. Was that so fucking unreasonable? But no, that chick had him running a dog and pony show. Should have used the damn money to buy more food. Would have been a hell of a lot better use of it for all it bought him. Which was nothing! Well, okay, he did have some fun kicking the shit out of those guys. But she could have at least made good on her promise.

Now that would have been _fun_.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally on his own again. No more pointdexter samurai. No more stupid, loudmouthed girl. He splashed water on his face and lay back in the grass.

Good riddance to those two. Damn straight. Only, as he looked up at the moon through his splayed fingers, he couldn't help thinking about her. And was that a scream he heard earlier? Like hell he was going after her.

That little bitch.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello again. Thanks to everyone who read. Double thanks and cookies to those who reviewed (you know who you are :)). Here's the next three. Let me know what you think by clicking that little review button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd never met anyone like him before. Even though the dude was on _fire_ he knew he was still alive. Something in his gut said he was.

And then there was her. There she was again. There they were again. Revenge. That was something he could wrap his head around. That was something he could get behind. And at least he _finally_ knew why they were going after that sunflower samurai guy anyway. So fine, he'd travel with her. With them. Of course he meant with them…

He just wanted to taste that castella cake thing.


	14. Chapter 14

So what if he didn't know how to read. Except she caught him looking at the writings on the wall. And she wanted to teach him. And, well, he did kind of want to learn. And it was kind of cute that she wanted to teach him. He would never, _ever_, tell her that.

Of course, once he learned, he had to show them that he _could_ read _and_ write. And the angry looks on their faces when they woke up. That was completely worth whatever amount of bitching that girl would do.

Served them right for laughing at him.


	15. Chapter 15

That pit in his stomach was growing. He felt it as he looked at that letter. "Help me—Fuu." Of course that moron hadn't put down any _helpful_ information, like where she was. How the hell was he-they-suppose to help her if he-they-didn't know where she was? Of course, if she'd told them, he wouldn't have been able to have a little fun with that sham artist.

He should have killed that fake priest when he had the chance. But the hand on his shoulder stopped him. It wasn't their fight. And she was okay. But then she moved when the gun was pointed at the other one, and he moved, because she _was not going to die_ on his watch. Stupid bitch _would_ step in front of a gun. Good thing the guy blew up instead.

Because his death would not have been swift if _he_ got to him first.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello again. Sorry it took a little longer to update. It was a crazy weekend, and I kind of, sort of, forgot about the story…don't hate me. ;) Anywho, here's the next three.

Thanks to everyone who's read so far, and double thanks with brownies for reviewing. Let me know what you think of these three. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew it would happen shortly after they met. He didn't know why he was so pissed about. It was one of the few times in his life where he didn't really want to fight. Not her. And if she killed _him_, it was going to be one hell of a fight. He didn't realize _how_ fucking difficult it was going to be. Hell, that lady was in a league of her own.

As he lay there, dieing, hearing her voice scream his name, he could only think of one thing. He didn't want her near that. Didn't want her to die because he wasn't strong enough to beat a blind woman. He yelled at her, told her stay back, but of course she didn't listen.

He just didn't expect her throw herself over his chest like that, crying, screaming at her to not kill him. It had shocked him to the core. He hadn't even been able to respond until that blind bitch was walking away.

He'd have to remember to thank the girl for saving him some day.


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't wanted to kill her. Not like that, anyway. And she wanted him to live. What a joke? Why the hell should she give a rat's ass about him? The guy who'd just sliced through her? He'd furrowed his brow, pissed at the world. The only thing he would think to do was hurl her weapon as far as he could.

Some days, life sucked.


	18. Chapter 18

What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck?! He'd cut that guy's fucking arm off! And he'd sliced that one almost in half. Hadn't he? They were all dead. He killed them. Maybe he ate bad mushrooms. Yeah, he ate bad mushrooms and it was all just a nightmare or something.

It was just too weird to be anything else. No matter how many times he stabbed, cut, or chopped, the bastards never went down. And then that giant rock falling from the sky. Yep, a mushroom induced nightmare. Had to be. Right?

He was never eating mushrooms again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, I guess the last three chapters weren't that popular because only Madam Midnight reviewed. Thanks MM. :)

This is the last update, the last 4 chapters of "Some Days, Some Nights." Thanks everyone for reading. Double thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm glad you liked it. And before you ask, there might, _might_, be a sequel. I'm throwing some ideas around, so stay tuned.

As always, please review if you like it, or if you don't. It's real easy. Just click that little "go" button next to the "submit review" bar. :) (Wow, this A/N is longer than the story. ;) )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd told her to stay out of it. They were playing dirty, and he didn't want her to get hurt. Plus he really didn't wanted to hear it from her later if she did get hurt. She'd already yelled at him for skipping out on the bill. Not his fault she couldn't run because she stuffed herself.

Damn, his cheek had hurt, though.


	20. Chapter 20

He'd looked across the sea at the island. The island she'd traveled to by herself. All because she'd thought she couldn't make it on her own. What a load of crap. Well, she made her choice. She fucking left, not the other way around.

He'd eaten his cake and looked across the water and thought about her. She didn't want him to kill Jin. Didn't want Jin to kill him. Huh? Fine, whatever. He'd been ready to leave, but that guy, that samurai who said he knew her, who said the government knew about her. He didn't like the look in that guy's eyes.

He'd kill the fucker.


	21. Chapter 21

The last time he went to save her, he was only thinking one thing. It was amazing how those three little words had him hauling ass to the island. They drove him as he gently rocked with the boat. And when he found out they were after him, _his_ past put her at risk, they fueled him to accept the blow through his hand (and that had fucking hurt) and run his blade through the son of bitch before him.

Those three little words were all he could think about as he swam to shore and dragged his tired, wounded body out of the water. His hand stung from the salt, his legs were sore from the swim, but he wouldn't stop.

That look on her face, full of shock and awe and something else he couldn't quite define. Fear, maybe. Or relief. It didn't really matter. He was there for one reason alone. He'd put down his sword for her safety. He'd cut the rope himself, just to be sure she could get the hell out. But she wouldn't fucking leave. How could he do his job if she didn't leave? She wouldn't leave because she thought he was gonna die. And he'd done the only thing he could think of: tell her to have a little faith in him. He couldn't die just yet. He had one thing left to do.

Look after Fuu.


	22. Chapter 22

She'd played him. Played them both. He shook his head. Stupid bitch. He watched her walk away for a moment before turning down his own path, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Somehow, he was sure he'd met her again.


End file.
